Sunset's Yo-kai Encyclopedia
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A fun little daily story where Sunset explains a different Yo-kai each day. So hope you enjoy time with Professor Sunset.
1. Jibanyan

We open to a small classroom where a chibi version of Sunset Shimmer appeared in a white labcoat.

"Hi and welcome to my class on Yo-kai. As you know, Yo-kai are spirit like beings that can't normally be seen on their homeworld but can be seen on other worlds and seen by people not from their world. I plan to use this segment to explain a Yo-kai of the day as well as they powers and abilities. And todays is…"

Appearing on the screen was a red cat with two tails with two blue flames. "Jibanyan!"

 **Jibanyan**

 **Charming Tribe**

"Yep." Sunset said as Jibanyan appeared beside her. "Jibanyan, a mascot for the Dimensional Heroes and a proud member. Tell them a little about yourself."

"Got it." Jibanyan said. "My name is Jibanyan! I'm a Rank D Yo-kai from the Charming Tribe. For those who don't know, Yo-kai from the Charming Tribe specialize in quick and swift attacks. We're also incredibly cute."

"Jibanyan was once a red cat named Rudy who lived with a girl named Rudy. But he died when a truck hit him while saving Amy." Sunset said. "Now he spends most of his time battling trucks with his signature move Paws of Fury!"

"Speaking of...I'm ready to take out a truck right now." Jibanyan said with fire in his eyes as the scene changed to an intersection where Jibanyan waited in the crosswalk as a truck was seen barreling towards him. "Take this you stupid truck! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted as he repeatedly threw punch after punch. He held the truck back for a bit before it rammed into him and sent him flying far away.

"Uh...guess this is a good place to wrap it up for a while. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sunset said.


	2. Unkaind

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to my class on Yo-kai. Today, our featured Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing before the board was a woman dressed in purple robes, white hair that covered one of her eyes and a horn coming from her head. She also had a red flame that acted like a beret on her hair. "Unkaind!"

 **Unkaind**

 **Wicked Tribe**

"Unkaind here is our next Yo-kai. Of course, I'll let her talk about herself and her tribe." Sunset said.

"Let's go over the easiest. I'm an S Rank Yo-kai of the Wicked Tribe. We're a group of exceptionally evil Yo-kai. I'm one of the five higher ups! The Wicked Executives! All five of us were born from Dame Dedtime's emotions. I happen to come from her hatred. Even so...I am exceptionally beautiful. So anyone who wants me...come and have me." Unkaind said.

"Oh come and take me!" Vashyron said running in before he was grabbed by Unkaind and tied up as she attacked him with a whip. "This was not what I meant!" he shouted.

"You know...you all out there can have me too….Just be sure to you are mentally prepared for it." Unkaind said smiling evilly as she held a whip and a knife.

"Uh...I think that's all the time we have for this segment so be sure to tune in next time!" Sunset in a hurry.


	3. Bubble Beth

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to my class on Yo-kai. Today, our featured Yo-kai is…" Sunset said before smelled a scent of flowers within the classroom as Erica wandered in.

"What is that heavenly aroma? Flowers? And their scent? I think I smell roses, daisies, even tulips!" Erica said.

"Smells like today's featured Yo-kai." Sunset said chuckling.

Appearing nearby was a girl yo-kai with blond hair and a bandanna tied around her head. She was inside of a large bathtub filled with flowers and water. "Bubble Beth!" she said.

 **Bubble Beth**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"Yes. Bubble Beth is a Yo-kai and a member of a Yo-kai group known as the Cheer-leading Girls! Tell them about yourself." Sunset said.

"Ah…" Bubble Beth and Erica said in the bath.

"I...guess I can do it this time. Bubble Beth is a Rank A Yo-kai who hails from the Heartful Tribe. For those who don't know, Yo-kai from the Heartful Tribe are excellent healers and tend to take on pleasant appearances to make themselves look soothing. Bubble Beth has the ability to make anyone who smells her floral aroma to relax and unwind in the bath." Sunset said as she started to look more relaxed. "Aw heck."

She was later seen in the tub with Erica and Bubble Beth as both of them let out a sigh of relaxation.

"I never wanna leave." Bubble Beth said.

"Yeah. Every girl should have a Bubble Beth." Erica said.

"Agreed. Oh uh...tune in next time." Sunset said as she sighed happily.


	4. Venoct

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to my class on Yo-kai. Today, our featured Yo-kai is…" Sunset said

Whooshing sounds were heard as a figure moved about before stopping before them all. It was humanoid with a ponytail, japanese dress and two blue dragon like scarves around his neck. "Venoct!"

 **Venoct**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"That's right! Today's featured Yo-kai happens to be the mostly undefeated and powerful Yo-kai and master of the dragon scarf, Venoct!" Sunset said. "And from what I hear, a future member of the Hero Coalition."

"Yes. Me along with Squiggly, Kyubi, Toadal Dude, Arachnus and Kamaitachi will be joining them very soon. Now to explain about me. I am a powerful Rank S Yo-kai that hails from the Slippery tribe, and we specialize in buffing our allies and evading attacks due to our serpent like attributes." Venoct said. "My signature move, Octo Snake, allows me to quickly strike at my opponents with ease."

"Venoct used to be a normal human before he lost his village, friends and family to the evil Rubeus J. After he vowed revenge, the flames of those vengeance transformed Venoct into who he is now." Sunset said.

"Hey, Sunset. I need an opinion on this costume." Sonia said wearing a costume similar to Rubeus J's.

"Rubeus...J!" Venoct said as his snakes hissed. They went began striking at Sonia as she ran as he gave chase.

"Uh...this is a good time to cut things short. See ya all tomorrow." Sunset said blushing.


	5. Pittapat

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to my class on Yo-kai. Today, our featured Yo-kai is…" Sunset said as footsteps were coming from behind her as she turned around and saw nothing. When she returned to normal position, she was startled to see something.

Standing beside her was a small creature with a sandal body with one eye and two legs. "Pittapat!"

 **Pittapat**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Mysterious Tribe**

"Yeah. This is our Yo-kai of the day: Pittapat! A Classic Yo-kai even. Oh right. He's our first one. To explain, a Classic Yo-kai is a Yo-kai from Japanese Folklore. Their japanese names are the same names as real Youkai from Japan. Pittapat can explain himself." Sunset said.

"Yes. To explain, I happen to be a Rank E Yo-kai that hails from the Mysterious Tribe. Those from the Mysterious Tribe have incredible magic powers and use special techniques. And we all have very strange appearances." Pittapat said.

"Pittapat normally plays harmless pranks on people. He walks behind people and makes them believe someone is following them but when they turn around, no one is there. He's based off a Youkai called Bakezori, a youkai born from a single straw sandal. They come alive at night and frolic around the house, but aside from the scares they may cause they're actually fairly harmless.

"Yeah. Just watch me." Pittapat said as they spotted Usopp as Pittapat began following him. Every Time Usopp turned around, Pittapat hid. After the tenth time, Usopp was sweating and then screaming as he ran down the halls.

"Ah! We're being haunted!" Usopp said as Pittapat chased him.

"Hahaha! Now that is pretty funny. Well, see ya next time!" Sunset said.


	6. Camellia

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to my class on Yo-kai. Today, our featured Yo-kai is…" Sunset said as flower petals were blowing into the room. "Whoa...I see she's here."

Floating into the room was a feminine Yo-kai in a red kimono as well as red hair with flowers in it. "Camellia!"

 **Camellia**

 **Brave Tribe**

"Im here, Teruteru! Lets see how you cooked that boar i found...oh." Toma said walking into the room and seeing Camellia. "Whoops, sorry Sunset, wrong room."

"No no. Its fine. You can come in." Camellia said smiling happily as flower petals danced about.

"Whoa, pretty neat. Is this the Yo-kai youre featuring today, Sunset?" Toma asked.

"Yep. Say hello to Camellia of the Brave type. The only female Yo-kai in the entire tribe." Sunset said. "Tell them a little about yourself."

"All right. Well, I'm an S Rank Yo-kai from the Brave type, which mainly specializes in Yo-kai that attack and have warrior motifs. But I specialize in healing." Camellia said.

"Wait, lemme get this straight. Youre the only girl in the brave tribe and completely opposite to ones like Blazion and Reuknight?" Toma asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Sunset said. "Camellia was actually born inside of a Camellia flower, which happens to be where her name comes from."

"Creative. Well, I gotta bounce. I caught a boar a few minutes ago and Teruterus cookin it up for lunch today." Toma said.

"Oh...sounds like the poor injured piggy I saw on the way in. I healed it and set it free before coming in here." Camellia said.

"Huh?" Toma said before hearing a squeal before turning around and seeing a large boar in the door.

"Call that poor and injured?!" Sunset asked in fear.

"Sunset, quick! Sign off for the day, this is gonna get messy in here!" Toma said stretching his arms.

"Oh dear." Camellia said shielding her eyes.

"Yeah, probably should call it a day here. Uh...see you guys next time!" Sunset said.


	7. Leadoni

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Walking into the room was a small oni like creature with a gigantic arm and holding a flag. "Leadoni!"

Leadoni

Shady Tribe

"Yep. Our Yo-kai for today is the guiding Yo-kai Leadoni!" Sunset said.

"Wait, what?!" Zoro asked barging into the room. "Since when did you get a medal for this guy?"

"Back on our first visit. We made a lot of Yo-kai friends." Sunset said.

"I get that, but Im not stupid." Zoro said as a chart appeared. "A lot of Oni types like him come out in Terror Time. Its that crazy hour of the night when they come out and punish anyone who isn't sleeping in their homes. And his kind is one of the lookouts."

"True, but some of them can be friends." Sunset said. "Now tell them about yourself."

"Yes. I am a Rank E Yo-kai who comes from the Shady Tribe. We of the Shady tribe specialize in bringing a person's strength and personality down to very low levels and as the name suggests, lots of us have a negative impact on humankind." Leadoni said.

"Leadoni beckons people with his large arm and makes them follow him. Its sometimes his fault when a child gets lost." Sunset said.

"Oh yeah, i heard that a lot." Zoro said. "You know, lots of people see me go places, and if people happen to know about Yo-kai when im somewhere, they think im possessed by Leadoni. I dont know what theyre talking about."

"We've never touched this guy. His bad direction is all him. Don't go blaming us for a hopeless case." Leadoni said.

"Yeah, Zoro does have a terrible sense of direction… i mean he even got on the wrong ship to go fishing once, and it was a ship that was heading to Fishman Island. Not to mention all the times he's gone the wrong way even when there was a sign." Sunset said.

"Starting to think this guy needs someone like me to guide him to his destination...all the time." Leadoni said laughing.

"Hey! My direction isn't that bad!" Zoro shouted.

"Let's just see. Follow me." Leadoni said leading the way down a straight corridor heading to a split. "Left!" he said turning. "See...following me is….huh?!" he said seeing Zoro turn right instead.

"Heheheh. Not even a Yokai can get him going the right way. Guess this is where we'll sign off for the day. I'll see you guys next time!" Sunset said.


	8. Draggie

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said as the door opened.

Walking into the room was a small green dragon with a bib and a crystal ball on his head. "Draggie."

 **Draggie**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"Yep. Today's featured Yo-kai is Draggie of the Slippery Tribe!" Sunset said. "Now let's let this cute little guy explain himself."

"Uh...thank you, nice Sunset Lady. Well, my name is Draggie. I'm a Rank D Yo-kai from the Slippery Tribe. I live in the Shoten Temple in Springdale and I enjoy looking at Stag Beetles." Draggie said.

"Draggie here has two abilities. The first is that he can see a little bit into the future and the second one is that he can see hidden potential in others." Sunset said.

"Yeah. Like for Sunset, I can see her gaining lots of friends to be by her side and be more of a support to them in the future." Draggie said.

"Good. Now any future predictions?" Sunset asked.

"Just two. The first...in the near future….I see a war that brings warriors from all across the Warrior Universe together in order to decide something." Draggie said.

"That is...a strangely worded prediction. And the other?" Sunset asked.

"Yes. Never make a music video if you know what is good." Draggie said before he was walking off.

"The heck did he mean by that? Well, we'll find out one day. See ya next time!" Sunset said.


	9. Snartle

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said as bursting into the room was a figure with a big blue scary face that resembled a mask.

"Snartle!" he said swinging his swords.

 **Snartle**

 **Brave Tribe**

"All right! So where the naughty kids at?" Snartle demanded.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Today's Yo-kai is Snartle, the infamous punisher of bad children. Now explain yourself." Sunset said.

"Huh? Okay. I'm an S Rank Yo-kai from the Brave Tribe. My job is to punish naughty children who misbehave and scare them into being perfect little angels. Now where are the naughty kids?" he asked.

"Hang on. The one is coming in now." Sunset said as entering the room was Black Star.

"Hey, I know you wanted my autograph and….oh god! Not you!" Black Star said.

"Punishment for stealing a test!" Snartle said running after him for what seemed like hours until Black Star was out of breath and unconscious.

"Wow. Nice work there." Sunset said.

"Thanks. Now I gotta bounce. I gotta punish some guy named Eddy next. He'll be an angel when I'm done with him." Snartle said heading out.

"Well, that's it for today. Until next time!" Sunset said.


	10. Neighthan

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Stepping through the doors was a large anthropomorphic white horse yo-kai with a blue mane and a spear. "Neighthan!"

 **Neighthan**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Brave Tribe**

"Yep. Today's Yo-kai is one of the two Classic Yo-kai that guard the entrance to the Underworld." Sunset said.

"Truth be told, we met Neighthan and his partner Gozu when we were trying to get to the underworld in our quest to stop Golbez." Pit said.

"Yes. Now listen. I am an S-Rank Classic Yo-kai of the Brave Tribe. I live to guard the gates to make sure no one gets in or out." Neighthan said.

"Wait, if you're here now… Doesn't that mean Gozu's defending the gate all by herself?" Pit asked.

It was a few minutes before Neighthan was running out and neighing in a panic.

"Oh...anyway. Like all Classic Yo-kai, Neighthan is based off a Yo-kai called Mezu. Mezu appears with Gozu as two oni generals who guard the gate to the underworld and have the power to move massive mountains." Sunset said.

"Nice. I'm sorry I made Neighthan bolt back to his job, Sunset. It was just a question." Pit said.

"It was a question, just a very poorly timed one." Sunset said.

"So I guess you're done for the day?" Pit asked before he saw Neighthan come in.

"I just realized that you're the one angel that was the reason Hades broke out of the Underworld years ago. Prepare for a long deserved punishment!" Neighthan said wielding his spear.

"Aaaaah! Cut the camera's, quick!" Pit said.

"Yeah. I guess that's all the time we have for today. See ya all tomorrow!" Sunset said as neighing was heard in the background.


	11. Negatibuzz

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Flying into the room was a mosquito like creature with a purple hoodies. "Negatibuzz!"

 **Negatibuzz**

 **Shady Tribe**

"Yep. Today's Yo-kai is the super downer insect of despair, Negatibuzz." Sunset said.

"Negatibuzz? No no! Keep it back!" Lucy said holding bug spray.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"I know what he does. He's the Yo-kai that makes you act all negative." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I guess I do do that." Negatibuzz said.

"Anyway...Negatibuzz is a Rank E Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. Like Lucy says, he makes those he inspirits act very negative about themselves and doubt every single movement they make." Sunset said. "Wait, is that right? Did I make any mistake. Maybe this entry was a mistake too?" Sunset said as Negatibuzz was flying over her.

"Begone you evil bug!" Lucy said spraying bug spray at Negatibuzz, making it fly away in fear. "There. Now no more negativity!" she said before looking at a passed out Sunset. Whoops. Uh...guess we'll see you folks next time. Just look out for Negatibuzz!"


	12. Tenguriginal

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Japanese music began to play as a wind gushes into the room. Flying on that wind was a humanoid Yo-kai with japanese robes and black crow wings and carrying a staff. "Tenguriginal!"

 **Tenguriginal**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Charming Tribe**

"Yep. The infamous Tenguriginal!" Sunset said as Petra flew in.

"Tenguriginal? THE Tenguriginal?" Petra said in awe as she looked at him in awe.

"Uh...what is with you?" Sunset asked.

"Sorry, but I happen to be a fan of the tengu since they have powers over wind and have bird features." Petra said.

"Uh...thank you. Nice to see someone with proper taste in tengu." Tenguriginal said.

"Tenguriginal is a Rank S Classic Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe. If not enough he is based off the traditional Crow Tengu of Japan, he actually has a tense rivalry with the actual Tengu. THe long nosed one." Sunset said.

"Yes. I am far superior to him. And this one thinks…" Tenguriginal began before seeing Petra looking around.

"Hey, where is the real Tengu? Is he here?" Petra said as Tenguriginal looked deadpanned and collapsed.

"Uh...this seems like a good point to call it quits. I'll see ya tomorrow." Sunset said.


	13. Tublappa

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing in the room was a red creature with green hair holding a bucket with a long purple tongue. "Tublappa!"

 ** **Tublappa****

 ** **Classic Yo-kai****

 ** **Brave Tribe****

"Tublappa is the Yo-kai responsible for… uh… those mistakes of space. He can make anyone he inspirits have the desire to lick things against their will." Sunset said.

"Well in my opinion, thats really not the best way to make some sort of impression." Gemini said.

"Now, Tublappa is a Rank D Classic Yo-kai of the Brave Tribe. He's based off a youkai called Akaname or Filth Licker. It appears as a small, oily humanoid monster with shaggy hair, red skin, single-toed feet and a long tongue. This creature is attracted by dirty bathrooms, and will sneak inside at night to lick every surface clean, only to bolt if someone comes in or turns the light on, much like a cockroach. Because of its foul habits, the akaname can spread diseases in its wake, thus people are advised to keep their bathrooms clean, especially the bathtub, lest they receive a visit from this rather uncouth youkai." Sunset said.

"Wow. What a filthy little critter." Gemini said before Tublappa was on her head. "On no." she said as her tongue became extremely long. "Get him offa me!" she begged.

"I wonder what she tastes like." Tublappa said as Gemini turned to Sunset.

"Oh no. You keep away." Sunset said backing up.

"Sunset, Help! Ah don wanna lick ya!" Gemini said as the two were chasing Sunset before the camera cut out before showing Tublappa and Gemini with their tongue's tied together.

"Sorry, but you really didn't leave me with a choice." Sunset said.

"Im the one who was trying to lick you with him on my back, why am i all tied up with this dirtbag?" Gemini said.

"Its just until we sign off. Then it all goes back to never ever happening. Just like now. See ya guys next time!" Sunset said.


	14. Smogmella

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Floating into the room was a woman made entirely of smoke with wavy hair and one eye shown. "Smogmella."

 **Smogmella**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Mysterious Tribe**

"Yes. Today we have the smoky Yo-kai known only as Smogmella." Sunset said.

"Hey, i think i know this one." Korra said walking in. "Tenzin told me once that Avatar Aang went up against a Possesed Yokai that looked just like this. At the time, i think it was called something else."

"Very good. Yeah. Aang fought against Smogmella when she was possessed by the Wicked Tribe. But we saved her and she rewarded him with her medal." Sunset said.

"Yes. He was a charming little man. Anyway, I am a Rank A Classic Yo-kai from the Mysterious Tribe." Smogmella said.

"She can create very thick fogs from her smoky body. Like all the Classic Yo-kai, she's based of a real one called Enraenra, a youkai said to drift through the air like sheer silk or cloth. When the smoke rising from a bonfire or a stove doesn't dissipate for a while and strange shapes can be seen within the swirling fumes, that is a sign of the Enraenra's presence. But its a harmless youkai. Legend also says that only those of the pure hearted can see it." Sunset said.

"Thats a pretty cool legend. And hey, if she went up against Avatar Aang, then along the line, im her friend too." Korra said.

"I...dont think we've met." Smogmella said.

"Oh. How it works is that when a previous avatar dies, his spirit gets reincarnated into someone else. So im basically Aang. Along with thousands of others who were avatar before me." Korra said.

"Oh. You're the Avatar. I just thought you were some girl on this shipped who trained the heroes. Wow. I've seen lots of Avatars in my time but nothing like you." Smogmella said.

"Really? We should catch up." Korra said as the two left.

"Hey!" Sunset said before sighing. "Well...I guess that's it for now. I'll see you folks next time!"


	15. B3-NK1

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing in the room was a large yellow machine like Yo-kai wielding a staff and had a computerized face. "B3-NK1!"

 **B3-NK1**

 **Brave Tribe**

"Whoaaaa!" Chopper said rushing in to the room. "Youre a robot! Can you shoot laser beams?

"I do not shoot laser beams! I am a top Yo-kai that is Rank B and of the Brave Tribe! I am a warrior searching for 1000 golden screws to improve my weapon!" B3-NK1 said.

"This Yo-kai can make appliances stop working by taking out the golden screw or the vital part of the appliance that works." Sunset said.

"A golden screw? Whats ideal about 1000 of them?" Chopper asked.

"Because once all 1000 has been absorbed into my weapon, it shall transform into a more powerful version of itself. It would be something you would call...awesome." B3-NK1 said.

"I cant wait! What number are you on right now?!" Chopper asked.

"999. All I need is one more." he said.

"I think i might know where the final screw you need is. Sunset, can we take this lesson outside the classroom space?" Chopper asked.

"Sorry but we aren't allowed to go out." Sunset said.

"Never mind, I see something." B3-NK1 said looking at the computer.

"Wait wait, no!" Sunset said before the visual cut out.

"Yes! My weapon has transformed!" B3-NK1 said.

"Wow! So awesome!" Chopper fanboyed.

"Yeah, but its too bad the viewers cant see it!" Sunset retorted.

"Oh… sorry. My bad." B3-NK1 said.

"Let's just call it a day. I think I need to...buy a new computer." Sunset sighed.


	16. Mynimo

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Walking through the door was a small green oni with a great resemblance to Leadoni. "Mynimo!"

 **Mynimo**

 **Shady Tribe**

"Yep. Today's special Yo-kai is Mynimo! Though he may look like Leadoni...there are some key differences." Sunset said.

"Yes. And you will be seeing that difference when we get to our target." Mynimo said as they looked to Rarity as she passed by as he then planted his flag on her head as she moved.

"Mynimo is a Rank D Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe and his ability allows him to make those he plants his flag on be waited on hand and foot like a princess." Sunset said.

"Let's take a look." Mynimo said turning on a hidden camera as Rarity was being carried by Zoro and Ross as Cat Noir fed her grapes.

"Wow. It really didn't take her long to get used to that. Well, I guess that is where we'll end things for now. See ya folks next time." Sunset said.

"And if you wanna be waited on...I'm your man." Mynimo said.

"Don't advertise!" Sunset said.


	17. Flippit

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Entering the room was an orange humanoid creature with a purple cloth around his waist, purple hair and holding a pillow at his side. "Flippit!"

 **Flippit**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Brave Tribe**

"Now I know some of you are thinking that I haven't befriended this one yet. But he is one of the Yo-kai I freed from the Crank-a-kai in Gran Tesoro." Sunset said.

"Yes and I am very grateful to her and her friends. And now for me. I am a Rank E Classic Yo-kai of the Brave Tribe." he said.

"Flippit is a Yo-kai that moves and messes with the pillows of sleeping people, same with the Youkai Makura-gaeshi." Sunset said. "In fact...he has provided us with footage of some of his best pranks."

A video then began playing as it showed Flippit moving David's pillow off the bed and into the shower of his groups ship.

Then it showed him on the Beacon as he moved Kara's pillow through the air as she flew with it before placing it and her on top of the oven.

It then showed Flippit moving the pillow of a young short man into the bed of a girl with large poofy orange hair. She quickly awoke to see him before punching him and knocking him to the floor before going back to sleep.

"Hahaha. That last one's my favorite. I move that idiot to a different bed whenever he sleeps and he's never figured it out." Flippit said.

"Yeah. That was funny. Well, that's all today. See ya tomorrow." Sunset said. "And if your pillow moved...its Flippit's fault."


	18. Robonyan

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back to class once again. Now, today's Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Flying up through a portal in the ground was a gray colored cat robot with red flames and a jetpack. "Robonyan!"

 **Robonyan**

 **Tough Tribe**

"Yes, today's featured Yo-kai is the future version of Jibanyan...Robonyan." Sunset said.

"That is correct! I am a futuristic Rank A Yo-kai of the Tough Tribe. To explain, Yo-kai from the Tough Tribe are well suited to be defensive tanks to protect others." Robonyan said.

"Robonyan is a super advanced robot from the future. He has a lot of cool attachments and is more improved than Jibanyan." Sunset said. "Now...anything you wanna say?"

"Yes...Marcus the Kane...I know you can see this video blog! So...I have a message from the future. You must protect the summoner from a person named Bug! If you do not...this will mean the end of the universes! Heed this message well! I'll be back!" Robonyan said before he vanished through a time hole.

"Well...that was….a surprise. Guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Sunset said.


	19. Reuknight

We open back up to the classroom where Sunset returned in chibi form and her white lab coat.

"Hello and welcome back again class. Now, hope you all have been keeping up with the Dimensional Heroes Series. Because now we have a new student in the class." Sunset said as a chibi Starlight came in wearing a schoolgirl uniform.

"Hi. My name is Starlight Glimmer. I just joined the team yesterday. From here on in, I'm gonna be joining this series because i used the Yokai watch temporarily against Juniper and Morula." Starlight said. "I'll also be attending the class from now on."

"Great. Okay...so today's featured Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Japanese music then played as something slashed through a screen door. There was a figure in blue general armor with a spear. "Reuknight!"

 **Reuknight**

 **Brave Tribe**

"Introducing Reuknight, our first featured fused yokai on the class." Sunset said. "For those of you who don't know, you can also befriend Yo-kai by fusing two different ones together. For example, if you fuse Helmsman with Armsman...you get Reuknight!"

"Wow! So cool!" Starlight said.

"Yes. Well...I am a Rank A Yo-kai who hails from the Brave Tribe. And as I Yo-kai, I dream of doing something I could not do during life….unify the country of Japan!" Reuknight said.

"Oh yeah, i've read that some yokai were formerly human in their past lives. Is reunite someone important?" Starlight asked.

"Actually, someone VERY important. Reuknight used to be a general during the Sengoku era of Japan. He was going good until he was...ironically...beheaded." Sunset said.

"Ouch." Starlight said.

"Yes, it hurt a lot." Reuknight said. "I liked spending time here...but I am off!" he said marching off.

"I could tell him Japan is already unified but...I'll let him figure it out for himself." Sunset said. "Well, looks like we're out of time for today."

"And for once, nothing was broken or someone beaten up." Starlight said.

"For once!" Sunset said. "Though that one time with Furoral nothing happened. But...let's count this as the start of a new incident free streak."

"Better not jinx this, or else well get our butts handed to us by the next feature." Starlight said.

"We'll be fine. See you all next time!" Sunset said. "I hope."


	20. Poofessor

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Walking in the room was a small purple bear in a teaching outfit holding a stick with something swirled on it. "Poofessor!"

 **Poofessor**

 **Legendary Yo-kai**

 **Shady Tribe**

"Yes. Today's Yo-kai is a Legendary Yo-kai from the Shady Tribe. The intelligent Poofessor." Sunset said.

"Intelligent? I dont think thats the case." Starlight said.

"Well, youre right. Poofessor is smart, but he only seems to be. He makes people spout out useless trivia when he places his trivial deuce on top of their heads." Sunset said.

"Wait, did you say….Legendary?" Starlight asked.

"Correct. Legendary Yo-kai are rare ones that only give you their medals if you have befriends the correct Yo-kai." Sunset said.

"Oh! So...what Yo-kai are needed to call Poofessor?" Starlight asked.

"Well there are two sets of eight that can call him. First is Snartle, Fidgephant, Grainpa, Steppa, Venoct, Kyubi, Daiz and Cheeksqueek. And the second set are Dismarelda, Moskevil, Whispocrates, Cuttincheez, Snottle, Messyrai, Kechirashi and Yocchaa." Sunset said.

"Thats a lot of yo kai. Wait, the first set… most of them are all… bathroom related, right?" Starlight asked.

"Huh. I never noticed it much but I guess some of them are. Though not all Legendaries have a theme." Sunset said.

"At least we know exactly what Poofessor is about." Starlight said.

"Yep. Now this is a good place to call it a day. I'll see you all tomorrow." Sunset said as Poofessor was getting close with his trivial deuce. "Ew. No."


	21. Sighborg Y

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Slowly walking to the room was a robotic green Yo-kai with a human and dull face as it walked in a robotic manner. "Android Yamada." an announcer voice said.

 **Android Yamada**

 **Rogue Tribe**

"Yes. Today's featured Yo-kai is...a bit of an odd case." Sunset said.

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone like this one." Starlight said.

"Android Yamada is a Rank B Yo-kai of the Rogue Tribe as well as the only Yo-kai within said tribe." Sunset said.

"Where'd you find this guy?" Starlight asked.

"He was walking down the street we were on while we were checking out the Real World. Or if you wanna get technical with Nate, he actually called it the 'world of pores." Sunset said.

"So...what can he do?" Starlight asked.

"Watch." Sunset said as Android Yamada fired a beam from its bellybutton as it slowly moved through the air where it then hit a passing rat. After it was hit, it stood as a robot similar to Android Yamada. "Its makes whatever its beam hits into a Yo-kai similar to itself."

Android Yamada approached the rat before it turned around and ran away from him. Android Yamada then stood there as sad spanish music played.

"Uh…" Starlight said.

"To tell the truth, all Android Yamada wants is just some attention. But with its laser...I doubt it will ever get any." Sunset said.

"I feel sorry for it." Starlight said.

"Yeah. And it looks like that's time for the day. Maybe in that time, Android Yamada might make a friend with someone other than us. Until then...see ya next time!" Sunset said.


	22. Bruff

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Barging into the class was purple goblin like creature with a large pompadour and a bat with a nail in it as well as straw in his teeth. "Bruff!"

 **Bruff**

 **Tough Tribe**

"Yes….today we have the strong brotherly Yo-kai known only as Bruff." Sunset said.

"Thanks, little lady. You're doing pretty well with this show. Anyway, let's get this show on the road. I'm a Rank A Yo-kai from the Tough Tribe. I treat everyone as if they were a little sibling of mine." Bruff said.

"More than that. Bruff makes those he inspirits act more mature This also causes those around him to revere it." Sunset said.

"So the loveable big brother type. Got it." Starlight said.

"That's right. And you know something...you've gotten to be a responsible student since you joined the Dimensional Heroes." Bruff said.

"Ahh...ahhh...Big Brother!" Starlight said running over and hugging him while crying.

"There there." Bruff said patting her back.

"Aw. I gotta join in that. Big Brother!" Sunset said joining the hug. "This is...where we stop for the day. See ya all...tomorrow."


	23. Robonyan F

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Flying into the room on a jetpack was a blue and white mechanical cat that soon hovered in place for all to see. "Robonyan F!"

 **Robonyan F**

 **Tough Tribe**

"Yep. Here we have the new and improved form of Robonyan….Robonyan F!" Sunset said.

"Yes. And I am also a current member of the Dimensional Heroes. Joining around the same time as Shogunyan after the events of the double worlds. I have a multitude of features!" Robonyan F said.

"So...what made the original Robonyan upgrade to this one?" Starlight asked.

"Well, his future self appeared to him and helped to save the planet by sacrificing himself to stop a meteor. After that, Robonyan decided to upgrade himself as a way of making it up to Robonyan F and to keep his memory alive." Sunset said.

"Wow. That's...an amazing story." Starlight said.

"Yes. I will never forget how he gave himself to protect us all. He will forever live on in my memory banks." Robonyan F said.

"Well, guess that's it for today's little blog. See you all again next time." Sunset said.


	24. Insomni

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Floating into the room was a female Yo-kai with a ghostly tail instead of legs, her hair white and pointed in horns, purple skin and a single eye. "Insomni."

 **Insomni**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"That's right. Today's Yo-kai is the one and only woman of the night herself." Sunset said.

"Yes. I am a Rank A Yo-kai of the Eerie Tribe. We Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe specialize in inspiriting." Insomni said laughing evilly.

"They also tend to be creepy." Starlight said to herself feeling a little shaken.

"Insomni makes those she inspirits stay up all night so that they don't get any sleep." Sunset said.

"Yes. In fact, I've already used it on one of your friends." Insomni said.

They then saw Jesse walk by as he was playing a sort of game as he had several bags under his eyes as he walked by.

"What can I say? I just love a handsome man." Insomni said.

"Okay. Well...I think I'm going decide to go to bed early and maybe make Jesse some warm milk. I'll...see you all next time.


	25. Hungramps

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in looking a lot plumper and munching on snacks..

"Good day and welcome to another class. Forgive my appearance. I got inspirited by today's Yo-kai. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Beside Sunset was an old man in robes with some drool on his mouth. "Hungramps!"

 **Hungramps**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"Yeah *munch* today's Yo-kai is Hungramps, a rank E Yo-kai from the *burp* Heartful tribe." Sunset said.

"Why do you keep eating and fattening yourself?" Starlight said.

"Hungramps makes those he inspirits incredibly hungry no matter how full they really are." Sunset said.

"Well is there anything I can do for you?" Starlight asked.

"Yes...get him away from me!" Sunset said as she ate.

"I got it." Starlight said grabbing some chip bags and making a line as she lured Hungramps away.

"Oof. Thanks." Sunset said getting up, hefting her girth. "Looks like Hungramps did a number on me. Gonna be some time to work all this off. But no worries. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow. See you folks next time." she said before falling over and disconnecting the camera.


	26. Unpleasant

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Coming in was an old Yo-kai with purple robes and a staff as well as glowing eyes and two horns. And on his robe was a purple flame emblem. "Unpleasant."

 **Unpleasant**

 **Wicked Tribe**

"Yep. Its the Wicked Executives own Unpleasant." Sunset said.

"But didn't this guy go and try to destroy you all at the USJ?" Starlight asked.

"Ah. Seems someone's been reading our logs. Yep. Unpleasant lead Pallysol, Lady Longnek and Boyclops, all under the influence of Kaima, to attack us and the students of UA. But we fought back and freed them. Did we make you look foolish." Sunset said.

"Yes. Quiet. Anyway, I am a Rank S Yo-kai of the Wicked Tribe. I was born from Dame Dedtime's Suspicion, always suspecting everything around me. Being prepared to do whatever it takes." Unpleasant said. " Like how I expect this is a trap!" he said hitting everything with his cane.

"Hey watch it! This equipment's brand new!" Sunset shouted at he attacked. "I guess we're calling it a day here. I hope you all have a nice day!"


	27. Snow Spect-hare

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing in the room was a white rabbit Yo-kai woman with cards and red eyes. "Snow Rabby!"

 **Snow Rabby**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Mysterious Tribe**

"This is a new one. I don't think we haven't seen you befriend this one." Starlight said.

"She's one of the Yo-kai I freed from the Crank-a-Kai in Gran Tesoro." Sunset said. "And our first Merican Yo-kai. For those who don't know, Merican Yo-kai are Yo-kai who come from the United States or USA if you prefer."

"Its a pleasure to be here. I am a Rank S Merican Yo-kai from the Mysterious Tribe." Snow Rabby said.

"It has been said she was once a rabbit snowman that melted. She absorbed the tears of a child crying over it and became a Yo-kai. Those that meet her regain the purity of heart of their childhoods." Sunset said.

"Wow...that...that's so heartwarming." Starlight said tearing up a bit.

"She is a good one to be with if you want to feel young again. And with that, that's our segment for today. So...I hope to see you all next time!" Sunset said.


	28. Manjimutt

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Walking into the room on all fours was a brown dog like creature with a human face and glasses. "Manjimutt."

 **Manjimutt**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"Yep. Its the man faced dog of ugliness himself, Manjimutt." Sunset said.

"Ugly? I don't think that's the case with Manjimutt. We should actually feel sorry for what hes been through." Starlight said.

"Its nice to see someone cares for me. Aside from being a yo-kai in the Eerie tribe and Rank E, truth be told, i was human once." Manjimutt said.

"Manjimutt, believe it or not, was once an honest to goodness business man who was laid off. But when he got drunk and dancing through the streets, he accidently got under some lumber. It fell onto him and a passing toy poodle, where the two were smushed into the being we know as Manjimutt." Sunset said.

"I don't have much else to say. I don't think i have an effect on humans when i inspirit them." Manjimutt said.

"Because he can't. Though in lore, Jinmenken, the myth Manjimutt is based off of, it is said that if he bites someone, they become a man faced dog themselves." Sunset said.

"Do i even wanna know…?" Starlight asked.

"Probably not cause it says the curse would be permanent." Sunset said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep a distance." Starlight said.

"Smart move. Well that's our show for today see ya...hey where'd he go?" Sunset said before hearing police sirens.

"You can't do this! I have rights!" they heard him shout.

"What the?!" Starlight asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot. He does get arrested for...you know...acting like a dog." Sunset said. "Well...see ya tomorrow!"


	29. Coughkoff

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said before coughing a bit. "Huh...my throat feels scratchy." she said coughing more.

"Miss Sunset? Are you okay?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah, I'm…" Sunset said before coughing more and more before they saw an urchin like creature poking her throat. "So its you."

"Coughkoff!" it said.

 **Coughkoff**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"What the heck is that thing?" Starlight asked.

"Today's featured Yo-kai. A Rank E Yo-kai and member of the Eerie Tribe, Coughkoff." Sunset said before she was coughing more.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound sick." Starlight said.

"I'm not. Coughkoff gives anyone he inspirits a hacking cough that sounds like a cold but really isn't." Sunset said.

"Oh. Will you be okay?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah. I'll probably just take a lozenge afterwards." Sunset said as she coughed. "Though I should probably sign off anyway. See ya guys tomorrow." she said before coughing more.

Yeah you really should take something for that cough before it becomes something like a real cold." Starlight said.


	30. OMGator

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

The camera then snuck up behind a green alligator Yo-kai with australian wear before he turned around. "Crickey!" he said as his yellow and white eyes were bulging. "Ottamagator!"

 **Ottamagator**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"Today's Yo-kai is the easily startled but entertaining to watch Ottamagator." Sunset said.

"Yeah...he seemed shocked when you showed him on camera." Starlight said.

"Well, Ottamagator is a Rank D Merican Yo-kai of the Slippery Tribe. He makes those he inspirits very easily startled by even the smallest things. Also…" Sunset said tossing a ball softly as it tapped Ottamagator's tail.

"CRICKEY!" he shouted in shock.

"Wow. That seems like some kind of fun." Starlight said poking him with a stick.

"CRICKEY!" he shouted.

"Hehe." Starlight said before poking him.

"CRICKEY!" he shouted before biting onto her arm.

"Ahhh!" Starlight screamed as she ran about the room.

"Oh...well, guess that's time for today. Also...if anyone had a jack out there...please send it to me!" Sunset said.


	31. Bloominoko

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Slithering into the room was a snake like creature with pink scales, a heart shaped tail and a flower on top of its head. "Bloominoko!"

 **Bloominoko**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"Wow. It looks so pretty...for a snake I guess." Starlight said.

"Yes. Its a Rank A Yo-kai from the Slippery Tribe and its actually a Noko that developed a flower atop its head." Sunset said.

"So...I know Noko are lucky and all but...does Bloominoko give more luck?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. It's said that the flower on the top of Bloominoko's head brings people near it luck and happiness. Some people even worship it." Sunset said.

"Really?" Starlight asked as Sunset began playing a video.

In it was a video of Yosuke with Bloominoko as he rubbed the snake Yo-kai's flower as the shopping lottery started.

"Winner! You get a year's free supply of topsicles!" the vendor said as Yosuke was shocked as Teddie jumped to it.

"Though….guess the luck depends from viewpoint I guess." Sunset said.

"Wow. I gotta try that sometime." Starlight said.

"I would recommend not. And we're out of time anyway. So see ya all tomorrow." Sunset said.


	32. Brushido

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Into the room walked a small creature with sengoku era japanese war clothing and a brush as he was cleaning as he went. "Brushido!"

 **Brushido**

 **Brave Tribe**

"Wow. He seems like a tidy little guy. Where'd you meet him?" Starlight asked.

"Actually, Hope met him. After dirtying up an alleyway Brushido worked hard to clean." Sunset said.

"Yes. I am a humble Yo-kai of the Brave tribe with the rank of E." Brushido said.

"Brushido makes anyone he inspirits have an irresistible urge to clean." Sunset said.

"Observe!" Brushido said jumping into the closest person, which was Starlight. She then grabbed a mop and broom as she began to vigorously clean the room.

"Wow. I don't think this classroom will get any shinier than this?" Sunset said happily.

"I am the enemy of all grime and dirt!" Starlight said as she furiously cleaned.

"Geez. Maybe now is a good time to cut out. See you tomorrow!" Sunset said before Starlight got in front of her.

"You need to be cleaned too!" she said as the feed cut out.


	33. Nautaloss

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Into the room came a shell shaped Yo-kai with pink stripes, arms and green eyes. "Nammonite!" it said coolly.

 **Nammonite**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"Let me guess...another Yo-kai you freed from the Crank-a-kai?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. She did indeed free me from the Crank-a-kai and I could tell...she did it without any regrets." Nammonite said coolly as he envisioned himself on a seaside cliff.

"He acts like one of those hard boiled detective characters from those shows." Starlight said.

"Well, I can explain. Nammonite is a Rank D Merican Yo-kai of the Slippery Tribe. Nammonite can make people act without regrets, feeling that nothing really matters to them." Sunset said.

"Wow." Starlight said.

"In fact...here's one I recorded earlier today." Sunset said playing footage of Sakura with Nammonite at a wig shop.

"So you're really fine with selling your hair?" the owner asked.

"Yes. I have...no regrets." Sakura said as the razor went on.

"Wow. What happened to Sakura?" Starlight said as she walked by in a wig.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sakura said.

"Oh...and this is a good time to sign off." Sunset said. "Bye!"


	34. Blazion

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Running into the room was a small lion with orange fur and a fiery mane as well as martial arts clothes. "Blazion! Rar!"

 **Blazion**

 **Brave Tribe**

"I know this guy. This is one of the yo-kai you met early in your gathering." Starlight said.

"Rar rar! Rar rar rar rar!" Blazion said.

"UH… what?" Starlight asked.

"Oh, right. You see, Blazion isnt exactly fluent in speaking english so he just tries to communicate in his roars. Half the time, no one understands him." Sunset said.

Blazion then rose his paws to his mane, to their surprise, it came off easily. "There. Better." he said.

"Wait, you can talk?" Sunset said.

"Yes. Though I can't when I'm fired up." Blazion said. "Anyway, I am a Rank C Yo-kai from the Brave Tribe. I make those I come in contact with extremely motivated."

"That part is definitely true." Starlight said.

"But...do you know...how I became a Yo-kai?" Blazion said shocking the two.

"Well, we are here to go over specific Yo-kai. So go ahead." Sunset said.

"I was once an ordinary circus lion who performed for crowds on masse. But one day, the tent accidently caught on fire. I was trapped in my cage when I saw a child left behind. I continued to bash against the cage until it broke open, resulting in my forehead scar. I grabbed the child and climbed to the platform. I threw the boy to safety outside as the platform broke under my feet, sending me into the flames." Blazion said.

"Wow. Truly...awe inspiring." Sunset said.

"Yeah." Starlight said.

"Since then, i want to make people motivated to do things. And that is how I came to be." Blazion said grabbing his mane and walking out.

"Wow…. who knew he had that kind of backstory, and that he could talk for real?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah. But...you learn a lot of things doing this. Well, that's our time for today. Hope to see you guys next time!" Sunset said.


	35. Faux Kappa

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Into the room appeared a green creature with a duck billed mouth, a bowl like head, green hair and carrying a gourd. "Faux Kappa!"

 **Faux Kappa**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Charming Tribe**

"Cool, a Kappa." Starlight said. "Ive read about these in Princess Twilights Library. Kappas are amphibious creatures that drag unaware swimmers to their doom."

"Uh...yes. Those were the old ways. We did them as pranks." Faux Kappa said.

"But this Kappa is a bit different. He is most definitely one of those kappas from the stories as you can tell from his appearance. He is a Rank A Yo-kai from the Charming Tribe." Sunset said.

"Im also a Classic Yo-Kai. Pretty ingenious to have that kind of lineage with me." Faux Kappa said. "And as a kappa, I need to keep my bowl wet or else I will lose my power."

"And what power is that?" Starlight asked.

"Just...my strength." Faux Kappa said as the heat began to intensify on his bowl as it was drying out. "And there it went." he said falling over as Starlight looked at Sunset whose spotlight was focused on his head.

"Whoops. Sorry." she said. "Gotta fix that light."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah. We'll just toss him into the river after the segments over." Sunset said.

"Oh. Good. We should probably leave some cucumbers as an apology. Kappa's like those right?" Starlight said.

"Yep. As for us, this segment is over. So... see ya all tomorrow." Sunset said.


	36. Noko

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Slithering into the room was a small yellow snake with a clover on its head, a heart tail and a bow tie. "Noko! Noko noko!"

 **Noko**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"Wow. A real live Noko aka Tsuchinoko. I heard these things are extremely rare and elusive to find." Starlight said.

"Yeah. Its said that anyone who finds one is blessed with some incredible good luck." Sunset said. "Its a Rank E Yo-kai of the Slippery Tribe."

"You know...I also here they multiply when you look away for more than a second." Starlight said.

"That is completely…" Sunset began before she saw three Noko. "Maybe its true." she said turning to see ten more of them in the room. "Okay, please go."

More and more of them kept flooding into the room as the space inside was being choked out.

"So what do we do in a scenario like this?" Starlight said as she sunk.

"I mean it. GET OUT! The shows over today. Please leave!" Sunset called out before the feed cut.


	37. Pandle

**Warning to the end of the world guy! STOP WITH THE END OF THE WORLD STUFF! ITS GOTTEN REALLY ANNOYING! THE WORLD WILL NOT END SO PLEASE STOP SAYING IT WILL! ANY FUTURE EOTW STUFF YOU PUT IN REVIEWS WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE DELETED!**

* * *

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Running into the room on stubby feet was a small human like Yo-kai in red Japanese undergarments, carrying a toothpick in his hands while also wearing a large pan on top of his head. "Pandle!"

 **Pandle**

 **Brave Tribe**

"Its….cute I guess." Starlight said as Pandle swatted her hand. "Hey!"

"Yeah, he's a little testy about personal space." Sunset said. "Pandle here is a Rank E Yo-kai of the Brave Tribe. As for his ability, he makes those he inspirits act very careless."

"Seriously?" Starlight asked.

"No joke." Sunset said showing footage of Pinkie jumping around the ship with Pandle nearby as a ball fell out of her hair, as Soul walked into the hall, he stepped on it and slammed into the wall.

It then showed her walking out of the shower with a bar of soap sliding out. As Marinette went out, she stepped on it and slipped on the bar, crashing into the wall.

It then showed her baking a cake as she accidently tossed a knife behind her, nearly missing Pekoms.

"Phew." he said before the shelf near him broke as its contents fell on top of his head. "Ow."

"Wow. Two things: Pandle is very careless and….should never be allowed near Pinkie." Starlight said.

"Agreed. Well, that's all for today. See ya tomorrow." Sunset said before tripping on a wire. "Ow."


	38. Eggcelency

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Floating into the room was a girl inside an egg shell with white flowing hair and a red crown as she held a yolk with a face in her arms. "Tamago no Kimi." she said.

 **Tamago no Kimi**

 **Charming Tribe**

"Ooh. She looks like an actual princess." Starlight said.

"Because I am. I rule the Egg Kingdom. I am an S Rank Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe. Sunset, please tell my story." Tamago no Kimi said.

"Very well. In the Egg Kingdom, it's said that once every thousand years a girl carrying a "golden yolk" in her hands is born. As she grows into a beautiful young woman, she becomes the princess of that kingdom. Her name is... Tamago no Kimi!" Sunset said.

"Ah. Most expertly done." Tamago no Kimi said.

"Thanks. I thought it might sound good." Sunset said.

"Its still an honor to meet you princess." Starlight said.

"You as well." Tamago no Kimi said.

"Well, that's our time for today. Hope to see you next time!" Sunset said.


	39. Grubbles

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

The ceiling opened up as a strange doll was lowered down on strings. Her hair was blond and his dress was white with a yellow rim. And her design was like that of a marionette. "Kibandoll!"

 **Kibandoll**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"Wow. Another Crank-a-Kai freed Yo-kai. Though this one looks a little creepy." Starlight said.

"Yeah. People can be put off by its appearance. Makes sense considering she's a Rank D Merican Yo-kai of the Eerie Tribe." Sunset said.

"So...what exactly does this Yo-kai do?" Starlight asked.

"I'll show you." she said. "Rarity! Come in!" Starlight said as Rarity walked in in a bright white dress. "Now, you're wearing pure white right?"

"Yes. This is one of my most precious white dresses and nothing will happen to it." Rarity said before she saw her dress turning yellow in certain places."Ah!"

"Yeah. Kibandoll tends to make white clothing turn yellow." Sunset said before Rarity ran out crying .

"Oh." Starlight said.

"Yeah. Well, thats it for this segment. For me...I'm gonna try and apologize.' Sunset said running out..


	40. T Energison

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

In came a being with a lightbulb head, a human torso and a phonograph lower body. "Edison!"

 **Edison**

 **Great Legendary Yo-kai**

 **Mysterious Tribe**

"What a strange Yo-kai. Looks like someone important." Starlight said.

"Actually, Great Legendary Yo-kai are Yo-kai who were once amazing people. Edison was once Thomas Alva Edison." Sunset said.

"Who?" Starlight said.

"He was a great American inventor who created thousands of inventions like the lightbulb or the phonograph." Sunset said.

"Wow. He sounds amazing. I wish I could have seen him in real life." Starlight said.

"Anyway, he's a Rank S Great Legendary Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe. He has incredible power over electricity." Sunset said.

"Indeed. I make sure to keep the power flowing to make sure the world keeps as bright as possible. We live in a bright future and not a dark past." Edison said.

"Amazing. I gotta look up more about you after this." Starlight said.

"THat's all I ask young lady." Edison said.

"Well, that's all our time for today. See you all tomorrow!" Sunset said.


	41. Lil' Kappa

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Rap music then began playing as a figure kicked the door open. Walking in was a kappa dressed in street clothes and a sports cap that was backwards as well as golden sunglasses and headphones. "Kapper!"

 **Kapper**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Shady Tribe**

"Cool. A rapper kappa!" Starlight said.

"I didn't think you knew about rap." Sunset said.

"Well, Rainbow's been tutoring me." Starlight said.

"Yo yo yo! Sunset is the girl with the watch, you better get with her or else you'll get botched!" Kapper rapped.

"Ah, he rhymes too!" Starlight said.

"Yeah. This rapping Kapper is very Shady, a Merican with the a B Rank baby." Kapper rapped.

"Does he have to rap everything?" Starlight asked.

"He wouldn't be a rapper if he wasn't. Now...let's call it a day here. And we'll see you all here tomorrow!" Sunset said.

"Yo yo yo! I hope that you enjoyed my rappa, and I'll be hangin with my buds, Walkap and Faux Kappa!" Kapper said.


	42. Elder Bloom

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Entering the room came an old man looking Yo-kai with a pink hair, pink mustache and beard, dressed in a green robe and carried a basket of cherry blossoms. "Elder Bloom!"

 **Elder Bloom**

 **Legendary Yo-kai**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"Wow. Another Legendary Yo-kai. And he looks pretty...calming." Starlight said.

"I can imagine. He makes all of those who are touched by his blossoms incredibly happy as well as making them bloom." Sunset said. "He is a Rank S Legendary Yo-kai of the Heartful Tribe." Sunset said.

"So if he's a Legendary...that means specific Yo-kai are required to summon him right?" Starlight asked.

"There are three sets of eight that can summon him. First set consists of Hungramps, Dromp, Betterfly, Bloominoko, Negasus, Timidevil, Heheheel and Castelius Max! Second set consists of Statiking, Peppeillon, Rhyth, High Gnomey, Nurse Tongus, Papa Windbag, Dromp and Don Chan. And the third set consists of Grainpa, Q'wit, Ol'Fortune, Vacuumory, Hanashikami, Ecoloji, Sonaandaa and Senpoku-Kanpoku." Sunset said.

"That's quite a bit. I notice some of them help relax some people." Starlight said.

"Yeah, a lot of them are Heartful tribe members. Now...I think we've done good for the day. So see you tomorrow and…" Sunset began as a sprig of cherryblossoms bloomed on her and Starlight.

"Happy! Happy! Ha-ppy-ppy!" they chanted.


	43. Mudmunch

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Moving into the room was a creature made of mud with one eye and sharp teeth as he left a mud trail behind as he went. "Mudmunch!"

 **Mudmunch**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Brave Tribe**

"Is that...a Yo-kai made of mud?" Starlight asked.

"Yep. A Rank C Classic Yo-kai from the Brave tribe." Sunset said. "He's the embodiment of farmers rage as he moans "Get off my Land!""

"So since he's a Classic Yo-kai, there's some lore behind him right?" Starlight asked.

"Yep. Mudmunch is based on the youkai Dorotabo, which is this Yo-kai's Japanese name, whose name means "muddy rice field monk". He was originally the ghost of a rice farmer who died before he could reap the fruits of his hard work, and has since haunted his beloved fields. Every night he surges from the ground, crying out "Give my rice fields back!", driving off anyone trying to appropriate them and cursing those who have neglected it into ruin. He appears as a one-eyed old man with three-fingered hands emerging from the muddy fields, his skin tanned from days spent working under the scorching sun. The three fingers are related to the Japanese belief that a human hand's five fingers represent three vices and two virtues: anger, greed, ignorance, wisdom, and compassion. Thus the dorotabo's hands lack the two fingers of virtue, symbolizing his anger at the vices that led to the ruin of his lifework." Sunset said.

"Whoa. So he's like a tortured soul." Starlight said. "A tortured farmer."

"Yeah...in a way. Well, I think this is a good place to call it quits for today. Hope to see you all next time!" Sunset said.


	44. Furgus

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Hopping into the room was a hairball like Yo-kai with a very long tail as it bounced and bounced. "Furgus!"

 **Furgus**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"Wow. He's a living hairball!" Starlight said.

"Yep. Furgus is a Rank E Classic Yo-kai from the Eerie Tribe. He can make your hair grow long and I mean looooooong." Sunset said as her hair became shaggy and went over her face. "Whoa! Like that."

"And since its a Classic...there's some lore to it." Starlight said.

"Yep. Furgus is based of a Yo-kai called Keukegen meaning "hairy, fluffy sight" or "strange and suspicious thing" depending on how it's written: a living mass of hair the size of a dog that will appear from beneath the floorboards when no one is around, and prefers dark, damp places. It is said that those who live in a house inhabited by a _keukegen_ will suffer from weakness and poor health." Sunset said.

"Whoa. I don't want any of those inside of my house." Starlight said shaking.

"Me neither. Well, that's all for today. Hope to see you all tomorrow!" Sunset said before grabbing some scissors and cutting her hair.


	45. Cutta-nah

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Into the room lazed a sword like Yo-kai with a floppy blade and a lazy personality. "Cutta-nah!"

 **Cutta-nah**

 **Brave Tribe**

"That is one lazy looking sword. So what exactly does he do?" Starlight asked.

"That's just it. Cutta-nah is a Rank E Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. He makes whoever he inspirits into a total slacker with no will to work." Sunset said.

"Oh like you are when you refuse to get out of bed in the morning for school." Starlight said.

"Uh...kinda. Though I have an excuse on those days….its Monday." Sunset said.

"But today is Wednesday and you did it this morning." Starlight said.

Sunset pouted before looking at Cutta-nah.

"Uh-oh." Starlight said.

5 minutes later…

"Ooooh….being lazy is so good." Starlight said slumping on a couch in a heavenly bliss.

"Good luck calling me lazy after this." Sunset said smiling.

"Calling you what?" Starlight asked as she seemed too busy slumping and being lazy.

"Exactly. Well, all our time for today. Have a nice and lazy day ahead of you…" Sunset said as she slumped onto the couch too. "Oh yeah…."


	46. Lunie

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Floating into the room was a humanoid Yo-kai with purple skin, flowing black hair with stars in it, white robes and a moon floating behind him. "Tsuki no Yami."

 **Tsuki no Yami**

 **Shady Tribe**

 ****"Tsuki no Yami….that translates to Darkness of the Moon doesn't it?" Starlight asked.

"Correct. Its appropriate for him because he's the Prince of the Moon of every world." Sunset said.

"Yes. I am a Rank S Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. As for the Prince part, yes. That is very true. I am the ruler of the moon and all its inhabitants." Tsuki no Yami said.

"Tsuki no Yami is based off of a Shinto god named Tsuki-yomi. Tsuki-Yomi was born from the right eye of the primeval being Izanagi. Tsuki-Yomi initially lived in the Heavens with his sister, the Sun god, Amaterasu until he killed the Food Goddess Uke Mochi, since then both deities live in separate parts of the sky. " Sunset said.

"Wow. Incredible. Maybe I should start looking more into Shinto culture." Starlight said.

"You should. You can find a lot of interesting tales in there. Well, that is all for today. See you tomorrow!" Sunset said.


	47. Pupsicle

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Shivering into the room was a small cyan dog that seemed to be made of ice. "Pupsicle." he said as he stood there shaking like a leaf.

 **Pupsicle**

 **Charming Tribe**

"Aw, the poor little puppy dog looks so cold." Starlight said.

"T-that is n-normal!" Pupsicle said shivering.

"Its true. Pupsicle is a Rank E Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe that makes those he inspirits very cold." Sunset said.

"Really?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah. He inspirited Gray and he was super bundled up." Sunset said. "And I had him inspirit someone else while they weren't looking." Sunset said as a tape played.

"Ooooh! Why is it so cold in here? I never feel cold." David said as he was incredibly bundled up in a large ball of winter clothing.

"So...how mad is he gonna be when he finds out?" Starlight asked.

"Not very." Sunset said smiling. "Well, looks like that's all our time for right now."

"Yeah. See you all next time!" Starlight said.


	48. Dandoodle

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Walking into the room was a white furred poodle dog but its face was that of a handsome looking man that would make girls hearts melt. "Dandoodle. Fabulous!"

 **Dandoodle**

 **Legendary Yo-kai**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"Wow! He's so cute and handsome!" Starlight said with hearts in her eyes.

"No surprise. I have the effect on women." Dandoodle said. "An S Rank Legendary Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe must look their best you know."

"He makes anyone he inspirits incredibly handsome and attractive to all who look upon them." Sunset said.

"Indeed. But I would never use it on you already fabulous ladies." Dandoodle said.

"Aw. Charmer. So, three sets of Yo-kai can summon this guy right?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. First set is Manjimutt, Compunzer, Insomni, Skreek, Cuttincheez, Drizzle, Everfore and Nagatha. Second set is Multimutt, Tattlecast, Badude, Shmoopie, Skreek, Ray O'Light, Casanuva and Lie-in Heart. And the third set consists of Casanuva, Ray O'Light, Kyubi, Kamaitachi, Shutendoji, Carniboy, Soname and Karasu Tengu." Sunset said.

"Well the first one was themed with all Eerie tribe Yo-kai but the other two don't seem to have a theme." Starlight said.

"Good eye. Now...our time has come for an end for todays." Sunset said.

"Goodbye all and remember...stay fabulous." Dandoodle said with a wink.


	49. Gabby

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Walking into the room was a feminine Yo-kai in a dress with big purple hair and holding a microphone as she stepped onto the stage. "I am Princess Speech!" she said.

 **Princess Speech**

 **Merican Legendary Yo-kai**

 **Charming Tribe**

"A Merican Legendary? I don't think we've seen any of those yet." Starlight said.

"True. They are a bit different that normal Legendary Yo-kai. For starters, they don't need required Yo-kai to get their medals. You just have to meet them somewhere and befriend them." Sunset said.

"Yes. Very true, young Sunset. As for me, I am a Rank S Merican Legendary Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe. I am Princess Speech and I give those I meet the gift of speech giving." Princess Speech said.

"Uh...I'm not sure I got that." Starlight said.

"She means she gives those she inspirits the power to make very powerful speeches and communication skills." Sunset said. "Perfect for those who want to become public speakers."

"Indeed. I am always looking forward to teaching those how to be excellent speech givers." Princess Speech said. "And I think we're done for today."

"I get to say that." Sunset said. "So...what she said. Ugh. Thank you. Good day."


	50. Double Time

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Running into the room was a humanoid Yo-kai with a track suit and visor on. "Speedy W!"

 **Speedy W**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"Wow. She looks pretty fast." Starlight said.

"Yep. Probably the fastest Yo-kai around. A superhero and a member of Tempest Pride." Sunset said.

"Got that right. I'm a Rank S Merican Yo-kai of the Heartful Tribe who's speed cannot be matched." Speedy W said.

"So...Tempest Pride. Is the name there because you guys are like incoming storms?" Starlight asked.

"No...because we enjoy Tempura." Speedy W said eating some.

"Oh. Never would have guessed that." Starlight said.

"Now if you excuse me…" Speedy W said dashing off as she was in the middle of a race between Rainbow and Sonic.

"We're the fastest on this ship." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, you can't outrace us." Sonic said.

"Watch me." Speedy W said as the three ran all around the ship.

"Should we stop them?" Starlight asked.

"Let them tire themselves out. Well, that's all for the day. See you folks next time." Sunset said.


	51. Chatalie

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Floating into the room was a black feminine creature with a big head, in office/schoolgirl attire, and now eyes but a big mouth and talking on her phone. "Chatalie!"

 **Chatalie**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"Whoa. She's kind of freaky looking...and chatty." Starlight said.

"Yes but what she does with people is pretty big. She's a Rank D Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. She causes the inspirited to brag about things they don't intend to even do." Sunset said.

"Whoa. Harsh. Has she used this power on anyone on the ship?" Starlight asked.

"Thankfully no one because I am the great Sunset Shimmer, defender of all on this amazing ship, which I will one day be captain of." Sunset said.

"You're inspiriting Sunset aren't you?" Starlight asked.

"Totally!" they both said at the same time.

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do...you guys out there has a wonderful day." Starlight said with a smile as she waved.

"Aw man." Both Chatalie and Sunset said.


	52. Gnomey

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said as she held her hand open as jumping into it was a small boy with black hair and a net in his hands.

"Gnomey!" he said.

 **Gnomey**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"I've heard of these things. They're said to be little tiny helpers inside the home." Starlight said.

"That's right. Gnomey is a Rank D Classic Yo-kai of the Heartful Tribe. Ever since Yosuke left, these little guys have moved in and help clean up the ship." Sunset said.

"Wow. They get the job done I guess." Starlight said. "And the lore?"

"Gnomey is based off a Youkai called Zashiki-warashi. This youkai will inhabit those rooms and will rarely be actually seen. The house's guests will only hear the sound of little bare feet treading the tatami mats, and occasionally fall victim to their innocent pranks. It is said that so long as they stay in the house, the presiding family will be blessed with good luck.

Those who have gotten used to their presence will leave out snacks and candy as small presents, which the zashiki warashi will happily accept." Sunset said.

"Then we're lucky to have such a nice little helper." Starlight said patting the small boy.

"Indeed we are. Well, that's all our time for today. See you all tomorrow." Sunset said.


	53. Noway

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Marching into the room was a wall like Yo-kai with a painted face on him. "Noway! No Way!"

 **Noway**

 **Tough Tribe**

"Ooh! He's the one who denies every single thing right?" Starlight asked.

"No way!" Sunset and Noway said. "Yeah, pretty much. He's a Rank E Yo-kai of the Tough Tribe."

"So all he says is no way? Nothing else? No origin to speak of?" Starlight asked.

"Afraid so, but he does have an origin. Apparently he used to be a kabuki player while still human. He was a star until the...wall fell over on him as he said no way all the way till his death." Sunset said.

"Whoa. Explains the paint." Starlight said.

"No….way." Noway said.

"He's not much of a talker sadly. Well, that looks like all our time for today." Sunset said.

"No Way!" Noway said as he was trying to stop the camera from shutting off with little success.

"Yes way. See all of you tomorrow!" Sunset said.


	54. Kyubi

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing in the room was a yellow fox with nine tails and a humanoid appearance. "Kyubi!"

 **Kyubi**

 **Mysterious Tribe**

"Yep, today's Yo-kai is the shape shifting and powerful fox member of the Hero Coalition...Kyubi!" Sunset said.

"Wow. Its been a bit since you did an intro like that." Starlight said.

"But it is suitable for a Yo-kai as charming as moi." Kyubi said. "Now here is an explanation about moi. I am an S Rank Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe, I can transform into anything I so desire and my signature move is Fox Fire."

"Wow. You're really going for the full info thing today aren't ya?" Sunset asked.

"Of course I am. I'm one of the most handsome members of the Hero Coalition. I have all the girls there wrapped around my little finger, even that beautiful XY, Trixie and Yoshika ." Kyubi said.

"Trixie? Okay, don't even wanna know." Starlight said.

"Me neither….which is why I'm ending the video here for today. See ya all tomorrow!" Sunset said.


	55. Irewig

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Stomping into the room was a strange bug like creature, an earwig, with a very ticked off expression and pincers. "Irewig!"

 **Irewig**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"Oh, so that's the angry bug right?" Starlight asked.

"You bet. Irewig is a Rank D Yo-kai of the Slippery Tribe. Anyone that he pinches with his tail pincers becomes incredibly angry and rants on any small thing even if its unimportant." Sunset said.

"Have an example?" Starlight asked as the video screen went up. It showed Fluttershy with Robin as Irewig came and pinched Fluttershy as she suddenly became angry.

"You know what really bugs me? That serious expression you have all the time! I mean, crack a joke once in a while. And another thing, its how you always have your nose inside of a book of any kind! And another thing…" Fluttershy said before she was restrained by many hands, same with Irewig.

"Yeah, not her best moment." Sunset said. "So I think we'll call it here for today. See ya!" Sunset said.


	56. Enerfly

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Flying into the room was an orange and green winged butterfly with an eye like pattern on its wings and an orange head. "Enerfly!"

 **Enerfly**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"Wait, isn't this the one that makes all of your friends hate you for no reason whatsoever?" Starlight asked.

"Wrong, that's ENEfly. Enerfly is a Rank D Heartful Tribe Yo-kai that grants whoever he inspirits to fill with energy and perform at their peak." Sunset said. "Just look at the footage."

It showed Yosuke mopping up inside of the Hero Coalition base.

"Can't believe it. New team and yet I get stuck with the grunt work." Yosuke said. "Things haven't changed at all."

Enerfly then came flying above him as it spread some particles all over him before he perked up.

"Huh, weird. I have the energy to clean up now!" Yosuke said as he started cleaning at a super fast pace all across the building before it was shining like a jewel.

"Wow. I did good." Yosuke said as he ate a sandwich.

"Hey, Yosuke. You seen my sandwich?" Kanji asked.

'Uh...I think Chris took it." Yosuke said.

"I'll get him." Kanji said marching off while pounding his fists.

"Wow. That's incredible." Starlight said.

"Yep. Well, that's all for today. See you all tomorrow!" Sunset said.


	57. Yoink

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Entering the room was a small humanoid creature with a green bag tied around its head. "Yoink!"

 **Yoink**

 **Shady Tribe**

"What's with the shape of this weird guy's head? Its like he's some kind of bag." Starlight asked.

"Not exactly." Sunset said. "Yoink is a Rank D Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe that goes and takes things and not give them back, making those he inspirits think they're borrowing." Sunset said.

"Like...hey!" Starlight said seeing him eat her books.

"Sorry, no take backs!" Yoink said.

"Well, you should have taken more precautions and...hey, my guitar!" Sunset said seeing Yoink take it.

"Sorry, no take backs!" Yoink said.

"Fine. But I bet you can't take money from Nami." Sunset said.

"I'll show you." Yoink said walking out. After three seconds a crash of lightning was heard as he returned charred and unconscious.

"Yeesh. Nice one." Starlight said.

"Thanks. And that's time for today. See you all tomorrow!" Sunset said.


	58. Re-Q-Perate

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Floating in was a creature with a Q shaped halo over its head and a calm expression on its face. "Batan Q."

 **Batan Q**

 **Legendary Yo-kai**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"Wow. He definitely has that sort of peaceful vibe to him, doesn't he?" Starlight asked.

"Indeed. Batan Q is a Rank S Legendary Yo-kai of the Eerie Tribe. His presence causes those who come home from a long day of work to fall asleep the moment they land in their beds with his signature move Hushabye on the Sanzu River." Sunset said.

"So that's why business workers are so tired and sleepy when they get home. Now...which yo-kai can summon him?" Starlight asked.

"Just one set can summon this one. It consists of Snow Rabby, Kung Fu Mach, El Syacarero, Dr. Kagemura, Gekikera Boy, Dozilla, Phantom and Kotaro." Sunset said.

"All of those are recolors of members from Sushi Squad and Tempest Pride." Starlight said.

"Yes well…." Sunset said before she jumped into a nearby bed and fell asleep.

"Sunset? Sunset! Sigh. Guess I'm ending things off here. Good day everybody!" Starlight said.


	59. Heheheel

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing from a pot in the middle of the room was a brown eel that was laughing. "Heheheel!"

 **Heheheel**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"Ew! An eel. I can't stand them. And why is it laughing like that?" Starlight asked.

"Easy. Heheheel is a Rank D Yo-kai from the Slippery Tribe. He has the ability to make anyone he inspirits laugh uncontrollably even during the most inappropriate of times." Sunset said.

"Ah, that explains his laughing. So it makes anyone laugh like a hyena?" Starlight asked.

"Yep. Even you." Sunset said.

Starlight then started laughing as Heheheel was behind her. "Hahahahahahaaha! She said hyena! LOL!" she said with Heheheel.

"Yep. Just like that." Sunset said as Starlight was rolling on the floor laughing. "And since you seem to be preoccupied with laughter...this is a good place to sign off. See you all tomorrow!" Sunset said.

"Hahahahahaha! She said tomorrow and preoccupied! Talk about hilarious stuff! That makes me want to LOL!" Starlight and Heheheel said as they laughed.


	60. OH Wheel!

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Driving into the room was a car like Yo-kai who was spinning out of control until crashing into a wall. "Myccar!"

 **Myccar**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Tough Tribe**

"Uh...is that Yo-kai...car...thing having car problems or is it normally like that?" Starlight asked.

"A little of both actually. Myccar is a Rank E Merican Yo-kai of the Tough Tribe. He makes bad things happen with those he inspirit but make them not care of the destruction they caused. With a little Oh well." Sunset said.

"Really? Got any proof of that before you decide to sign off?" Starlight asked.

"Uh...yeah." Sunset said showing footage of a street in a total mess and in a state of disrepair as behind it was a lone pickup truck that has plowed through the street as coming out of it was Applejack. "Oops...Oh well!" Applejack said carelessly.

"Geez. She did that during her drivers test?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah. She got banned for 6 months after that. Well, I think that's all for today. Bye!" Sunset said before tripping and knocking the camera over. "Oh well!"


	61. Tengu

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing in a powerful whirlwind was a humanoid creature with red skin and a long red nose, white hair and holding a leaf. "Tengu!"

 **Tengu**

 **Mysterious Tribe**

"Oh I've heard of this guy. He's suppose to be a very famous Yo-kai." Starlight said.

"Well...seems even back in Equestria they've heard of this one. Yes, what you say is true. Tengu is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe. He's well known for his long red nose and the ability to create powerful wind gusts and tornadoes. And his signature move...Typhoon Fan...is the exact proof of that power." Sunset said.

"That is awesome. But I heard Karasu Tengu and this Tengu are rivals. Aren't you afraid he's gonna….you know….burst in here and battle Tengu?" Starlight asked.

"No worries. I have guards posted at the door, he's not getting anywhere near…" Sunset said before the door blew open as Karasu Tengu stood at the door.

"Tengu...we will now settle our long time rivalry. I am the more real Tengu!" Karasu Tengu said.

The two stared down one another.

"Uh oh." Sunset and Starlight said before violent windstorms started blowing inside of the room as they flew about.

"Well...I think we'll call it here under...unforeseen weather conditions!" Sunset shouted. "See ya!"


	62. Unfairy

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing in the room was a short creature with a bowl cut hairstyle and horns and a toothy smile. "Unfairy!"

 **Unfairy**

 **Wicked Tribe**

"Another of the Wicked Tribe Executives?" Starlight asked.

"Yes...I am." Unfairy said creepily.

"Anyway, this guy is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Wicked Tribe. We fought him back on Popstar during the Sectonia thing. He was born from Dame Dedtime's Sadness." Sunset said.

"Uh...yes. And just to clarify, I could have easily handled Sectonia without a problem. Yep. I could have easily handled her." Unfairy said.

"What a coincidence. We happen to have her with us today as a guest. So tell it to her." Sunset said.

"Oh?" Unfairy said shaking a bit before seeing a shadow approach. "Oh, I just remembered! Its my turn to get birthday cake!" he said jumping out a window as Sectonia approached.

"Just what on earth was that about?" Sectonia asked.

"Exposing a coward." Sunset said. "Well, that's our time for today. See you all tomorrow!"


	63. Cheeksqueek

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Jumping into the room was a small creature with a cheek like face as gas came from it. "Cheeksqueek!"

 **Cheeksqueek**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"Ugh, gross! Why did you bring that one on?" Starlight asked.

"I have to get each Yo-kai at least one shot in this informative segment." Sunset said. "Anyway, Cheeksqueek is a Rank C Yo-kai who hails from the Eerie Tribe. He causes those he inspirits to...umm...a little embarrassed to say this but….he makes them...pass gas."

"Ugh. Yeah that's why I didn't want you to bring that thing on. Its gross." Starlight said.

"Hey, we can cut it short and...hey where'd it go?" Sunset said not seeing Cheeksqueek around.

"Oh uh...that thing left to get a snack. Some sweet potatoes from the kitchen." Jiro said.

"Oh no." Sunset said before an explosion of smelly gas went off inside the ship.

"Oh god!" Starlight and Jiro said before passing out.

"Well….this might be the end of me. If I don't make it...I leave my apartment and possessions to my pet gecko Ray. See you all tomorrow...I hope." Sunset said before passing out.


	64. Tomorrow Gal

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing into the room was a pink Yo-kai girl in a cheerleader uniform and holding two pom poms in her hand. "Ashitagirl!"

 **Ashitagirl**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"A cheerleader! I guess she makes you cheer on a person." Starlight said.

"Yes but not in the way you're thinking." Sunset said. "Ashitagirl is a Rank D Merican Yo-kai of the Heartful Tribe. While her inspiriting does make a person cheer...its for them doing better tomorrow than today."

"Wow. That does put a damper on the mood." Starlight said before footage was playing of the female UA students at the sports festival as Sero was just beaten.

"Sero, Sero! You did bad! Try to give it better tomorrow!" they cheered with Ashitagirl over them.

"Nice try! Nice try! Nice try!" the crowd cheered.

"Geez. So that's how that started." Starlight said.

"Yeah. Well, that is our time for today, but I hope we can do better tomorrow!" Sunset cheered with Ashitagirl.

"Please...just leave." Starlight said.


	65. Afronaut

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Stepping into the room was a humanoid Yo-kai in a space suit with a huge afro that had stars actually inside of it. "Afro 13!"

 **Afro 13**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"Don't think I've seen this Yo-kai yet. What does he or she do?" Starlight asked mesmerized by the large afro.

"Not sure myself. I know its a Rank D Merican Yo-kai from the Heartful Tribe but other than that, I don't know of what it does to people when it inspirits them." Sunset said.

"Allow me to show you young ladies." Afro 13 as he tapped both of them on the shoulders.

"Huh? My hair feels all tingly." Starlight said.

"Mine too. Its like its gonna…" Sunset said before her hair puffed up onto a large afro on her head. "Oh my."

"Sunset?" Starlight asked before her hair puffed into an afro too, sending her sock cap flying. "Whoa."

"Now there are some hairstyles that I like. Now that I have you like that...let's dance!" Afro 13 said as the room changed into a disco floor as music played as he danced.

"Well...we have the hairstyle for it." Sunset said as the two of them joined the Yo-kai.

"Yeah, we are getting funky fresh! So I guess…" Starlight said.

"We'll see you all…." Afro 13 said.

" Next time!" Sunset said.

"Oh!" the three said as they danced.


	66. Untidy

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Dropping into the room was a hulking humanoid who had dark gray skin and sported two dark purple snake-like tattoos which appear mouth-opened and looking to each other. A red flame was seen over his bellybutton. "Untidy!"

 **Untidy**

 **Wicked Tribe**

"Another of the Wicked Executives!" Starlight said.

"Yeah. Though Untidy isn't as bright as the others, he's still pretty strong and was keeping Titanica on her toes. He is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Wicked Tribe and was born from Dame Dedtime's desperation." Sunset said.

"Her desperation?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. She wanted to triumph over the humans for what happened to her in life for being falsely imprisoned. So...Untidy...any words you wish to share before we sign off?" Sunset asked before seeing him snoring. "He fell asleep with his eyes open?"

"Wow. That's kind of impressive when you think about it." Starlight said.

"It really is. I'll ask how he does it when he wakes up. For now...Sunset signing off!" Sunset said.


	67. Unkeen

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing in the room was a tall creature with bull like horns and purple robes as well as having a single flame on his shoulder. "Unkeen."

 **Unkeen**

 **Wicked Tribe**

"The last of the Wicked Executives." Starlight said.

"As well as their leader and the strongest among them. Unkeen is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Wicked Tribe. He is the strongest of the Wicked Executives and was the only one to be left after our excursion." Sunset said.

"Indeed. Our secondary goal was the acquisition of all Classic Yo-kai but the true goal was to eliminate the Yo-kai Watch from history itself so our Dame Dedtime can claim all of time. I was born from her anger." Unkeen said.

"Wow. And yet we never actually had to fight him. Incredible." Starlight said.

"It was more luck than skill that we didn't have to fight him. Still, it turned out well for us." Sunset said. "Well that's all for now. See you all later."


	68. So-Sorree

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Appearing in the room was a thin yellow paper like creature with horns and several arms. "So-Sorree! I'm SOOOOO sorry!"

 **So-Sorree**

 **Mysterious Tribe**

"What a strange looking guy." Starlight said.

"He may seem strange but he does cause some havoc. So-Sorree is a Rank D Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe. He makes those he inspirits cause trouble and then feign an apology but never really means it." Sunset said.

"So he never apologizes for real? How sick." Starlight said.

"Yeah. And painful." Sunset said showing video of the break room as Maka was enjoying a coffee as Soul walked in with So-Sorree behind him. He then suddenly knocked the coffee onto Maka.

"Soul? What the hell?" Maka said.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!" Soul said before Maka grabbed a book.

"Maka...CHOP!" she said hitting Soul so hard he was bleeding as So-Sorree fled in fear.

"Wow. Two lesson: mean it when you apologize and...don't make Maka angry." Starlight said.

"I learned that during the Ghost invasion back at CHS. Now then...let's sign off for the day and I'll see you folks tomorrow!" Sunset said.


	69. Slurpent

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Slithering into the room was a snake like Yo-kai with eight tongues and and paddle like tail. "Slurpent!"

 **Slurpent**

 **Legendary Yo-kai**

 **Slippery Tribe**

"Another Legendary Yo-kai! Amazing. So, what sort of power does this big one have?" Starlight asked.

"Allow me to explain. Slurpent is a Rank S Legendary Yo-kai from the Slippery Tribe. Anyone that he touches with his eight tongues becomes irresponsible." Sunset said.

"Okay...pretty sure I don't need a demonstration of his powers. Wait, so if he's Legendary...that means there are Yo-kai that can summon him right?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. Those Yo-kai are Devourer, Unikirin, Tigappa, Arachnia, Uber Geeko, Mermother, Eyellure and Kingmera." Sunset said.

"Those are all Rare Yo-kai you can claim in the crank a kai!" Starlight said.

"Yep. All of them are. So for those out there, better start cranking. See ya again soon!" Sunset said as Slurpent was slithering towards her. "Uh...please go away. Do not lick me." she said moving away as Slurpent was following.


	70. Lodo

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Running into the room was a young boy with blue skin, clogs, cape and a blanket cape as he ran around the room laughing. "Lodo!"

 **Lodo**

 **Heartful Tribe**

"Looks like a pretty harmless kid. What's he do?" Starlight asked.

"Lodo is a Rank D Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Better keep a distance because he has the power to make people lose money and become poor." Sunset said.

"What?" Starlight said before checking her pocket to quickly find them empty. "Aw man. My loose change was in there!" she said.

"Hehehehe. Another satisfied person experience the awesomeness of being poor. My work here is done." Lodo said skipping off.

"Hey, get back here!" Starlight demanded as she chased after him all around the room in a rage.

"Geez. A lot of fuss to make over some pocket change, am I right? Well that's our time for today. See you folks tomorrow!" Sunset said as Starlight and Lolo passed the camera one last time before continuing their chase.


	71. Frostina

We open to the classroom setting as Chibi Starlight sat in her desk as chibi Sunset walked in.

"Good day and welcome to another class. Now...today! Our Yo-kai is…" Sunset said.

Shuffling into the room was a small little girl in a blue cloak as she looked like she was shivering. "Frostina."

 **Frostina**

 **Charming Tribe**

"Oh. She's so cute. I bet I know what kind of real life Yo-kai she's based off of." Starlight said.

"You and others. She's a Rank B Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe. She doesn't inspirit but she has powers over ice and snow. She's based off one of the most famous Youkai in lore...the Yuki-onna." Sunset said.

"They're women who are said to live in snowy mountains to lure men off to their deaths." Starlight said. "I read about them and other legends."

"Yes. And it appears snow is building up." Sunset said as the room was filling with snow. "And me without a snow suit."

"We should probably end it here before we're completely buried." Starlight said.

"Right. Hope to see you all again tomorrow!" Sunset said said before being completely covered.


	72. Hiatis

Announcement...for the rest of this month and next month...Sunset's Yo-kai encyclopedia will be on hiatis until further notice.


	73. Arachnus

In a dusty old lab/classroom setting, appearing before the audience was familiar chibi versions of Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer.

"Hello one and all. I realize it has been a very long time since our last little meet and greet. But with the Yo-kai Watch anime reaching its final episode this week, I've decided to return for a short time. For the next 7 days, I'll introduce 7 different Yo-kai that I personally like. First up is…" Sunset said.

Appearing before them was a male Yo-kai in robes with a spider leg like hairstyle as he stood there doing a pose. "Arachnus!"

 **Arachnus**

 **Classic Yo-kai**

 **Eerie Tribe**

"Our favorite spider from the Heroes Coalition, Arachnus!" Sunset said. "A Rank S Classic Yo-kai from the Eerie Tribe based off the ancient spider Yo-kai...Tsuchigumo!"

"Thank you for inviting me here." Arachnus said. "I must admit, dealing with you lot is better than with those fools in the Coalition."

"Harsh, especially to your own teammates." Sunset said.

"Is it though, when they disturb ancient practices?" Arachnus said as a video played.

Arachnus sat in a japanese style bedroom decorated with spider decor before a familiar old man came in with a green mask. "Ooga-booga-booga!" he said making Arachnus change to his true form.

"Spider Smash!" he said hissing and attacking the man. When the attack ended, Arachnus dragged out the man, not paralyzed with fear and stiff as a statue, placing him in a chair while walking off to the dumpster and tossing the mask into it as he walked off, leaving the man scared.

"Yeesh!" Sunset said. "I hate to get on your bad side."

"Indeed. Especially when enjoying tea." Arachnus said.

"Now...even with Yo-kai watch ending this week, its not the end of the francise. Keep an eye out for Yo-kai Watch Shadowside as the series premieres this April. Ta ta for now!" Sunset said signing off.


	74. Roughraff

In a dusty old lab/classroom setting, appearing before the audience was familiar chibi versions of Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer.

"Hello one and all. I realize it has been a very long time since our last little meet and greet. But with the Yo-kai Watch anime reaching its final episode this week, I've decided to return for a short time. For the next 6 days, I'll introduce 6 different Yo-kai that I personally like. Next up is…" Sunset said.

Appearing before them was a green lizard like creature with a large pompadour as he crouched. "Roughraff! Gonna get rough!"

 **Roughraff**

 **Tough Tribe**

"Roughraff here is a Rank E Yo-kai from the Tough Tribe. He makes those he inspirit act like very troublesome delinquents. Even the nicest of people are not safe from him." Sunset said.

"Yeah. I can make anyone go bad. Just watch." Roughraff said showing footage as he inspirited Fluttershy as her hair styled into a pompadour as she crouched.

She then grabbed a glass and a carton of milk. She tossed the glass and drank from the carton.

Later, she was seen tossing an apple core away only for it to miss the trash can.

Finally, she was seen graffiti tagging the ship with a BIKERZ RULE message on it.

"Uh...he's probably overdoing it with her. I think I'll call it here and...save her." Sunset said running out.

"Uh….keep an eye out for Yo-kai Watch Shadowside in April." Starlight said.


	75. Puppiccino

We open to a very familiar classroom where a chibi-ed Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer stood there.

"Hello one and all. After so long, we are pleased to welcome you all back to Sunset's Yo-kai Encyclopedia. Now...since the Jump Force thing caused me to lose all my medals...I'll have to use what medals I gain from the new adventures. And our lucky first choice is…" Sunset said.

In walked a small bulldog in a hat and tie holding a briefcase. "Puppiccino!" it said.

 **Puppiccino**

 **Merican Yo-kai**

 **Charming Tribe**

"Yep...this is Puppiccino. He's a Rank C Merican Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe. He tends to inspirit kids to make them act all grown up, like having them drink coffee and stuff like that. We even have a clip." Sunset said.

A clip then showed Mineta holding a cup of coffee as some of the girls walked by. "Hey there, ladies...so...how about we get together some time and...talk about things on the...mature side?" he asked.

A few minutes later, he was upside down in a trash can with the coffee poured all over him.

"Yeah...Mineta is not the best choice for that. Well, that's all the time we have. Until next time...see you soon!" Sunset said.


End file.
